Vague d'encre, écume des mots
by Sombreland
Summary: Pour un poème de Bleach. Un drabble. Avec un peu d'espoir un OS. Multi-couple. Multi-Character. Triste, joyeux, mignon et gore. Merde, ça aide pas de faire des séries de Drabble/OS pour un résumé. Tss. De K à M. - Les personnages de la section recherche changerons tout les quatre chapitres.
1. Introduction - Note

**Vague d'encre, écume des mots**

Hum, bonjour ? Je crains que cette introduction soit plutôt longue, ainsi ceci est plus un mot d'explication sur ce que je vais écrire ici et le pourquoi de mes absences bref du chiant. Un conseil, passer directement aux chapitre. Ou pas.

* * *

-Donc, pour les courageux, bien le bonsoir !

Pour commencer, un peu d'excuse ? Il se pourrait bien que j'ai quelques fanfictions en attente... comment dire... je ne les ai pas oubliées, loin de là. Elles sont bien cajolées dans les recoins les plus sombres et inutilisés de mon ordinateur. J'ai un peu, entendez par là beaucoup, perdu mon envie d'écrire.

Puis BAM. Après un grand vide de : Wow, Kubo, qu'est ce que tu branles avec tes bouquins ? J'ai décidée de me remettre à Bleach juste pour voir : « SPOILERS ! SPOILERS ! Zaraki Kenpachi être putain de badass comme à son habitude dans l'arc des Quincy ! Kya ! » Et là, ce fut l'illumination. Putain je dois écrire sur Bleach.

Alors je me suis triturée les méninges. J'ai relus mes chapitres préférés et là. LÀ. J'ai relus les poèmes présent à chaque début de Tome. Vous savez, ceux qui sont censés être pour chaque personnages de couverture. Et bah voilà. PAF.

Donc, prenant en compte mon incapacité à être sur de finir une histoire je suis partie sur des Drabble, mini-OS ou OS. Pour chaque. Let's go !

Pour le Warning il y aura de tout. Du joli, du mignon, du tout triste, du gore, des amourettes romantique, dramatique, de tous les horizons. On passera du K au M en passant par le T.

De même il y a certains de ses poèmes qui ne m'ont absolument pas inspiré, avec des personnages que je ne maîtrise pas du tout. Ou pire. Que je n'aime pas. Aie. Alors il y aura sûrement trois ou quatre poème que je laisserais désespérément seul.

** Pour finir, il se trouve que je n'ai pas trouvée de Beta. Triste n'est ce pas ? Alors si vous connaissez une/un Beta assez sympathique pour venir me lancer des batte de base-ball virtuel sur le crâne, merci de me l'indiquer.**

Pleins d'amour.

Ps : Le premier chapitre sera un Drabble et il arrive ce soir. Ou plus tôt.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Ichigo Kurosaki

**Tome 1**

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Warning :** T, pour le sang, quand même. Comment ça j'exagère ?

**Note :** Yolo ! Les Drabbles c'est courts.

* * *

Le métal grinçait sur le sol et le fil de la lame brillait, ensanglanté. L'homme qui traînait son arme dernière lui s'arrêta, comme ayant soudain trouvé son but. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, les plissant face au soleil. Autour de lui, le terrain vague s'étendait sur quelques dizaines de mètres. Il leva son arme et la planta sèchement dans la terre. Ses genoux fléchirent et il s'écroula sur le sol dans un hurlement sinistre.

Du sang s'écoula lentement de sa bouche et dans un dernier sursaut de volonté il tendit la main vers les enfants jouant à quelques mètres. Vainement. Riant, les jeunes passèrent devant lui, ignorant le drame se jouant.

L'homme geint, cria, jusqu'à ce qu'un gargouillis affreux s'échappe de son corps. Ses yeux se fermèrent sur une dernière images. Deux pieds venaient d'apparaître, vêtus de blanc.

_«Craignez-nous_

_D'autant plus_

_Que nous ne_

_Possédons_

_Point de corps... »_

L'autre homme s'accroupit à côté du cadavre, sa main blanche s'aventura dans les mèches rousses et boueuses.

_« Tu devrais le savoir, shinigami. Qu'importe que tu hurles et que tu implores. Ce ne sont que des humains. Pour eux, tu es déjà, mort. »_

Soudainement sa vision se brouilla, son monde tourna, encore et encore. Tremblant il regarda le nouveau paysage, bleu, remplit de building s'étendant à perte de vu. Un sourire fou aux lèvres l'homme se releva, ses yeux ors sur noirs se plissèrent.

_« Ah... encore ce rêve. Suis-je donc vraiment ainsi, mon Roi ? Pourtant de nous deux, je suis à l'image du cadavre et toi de l'enfant. Me crains-tu ? Roi. »_

* * *

C'était censé être Ichigo. Mais j'me suis dit que rêvé par Ichigo et dit par Shiro c'était plus classe. Qu'en pensez-vous cher lecteurs ?

Sinon écouter Barbara c'est pas la chose la plus joyeuse au monde.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Rukia Kuchiki

Tome 2

_**Rukia Kuchiki**_

**Warning :** K+

**Note :** Moi, j'aime pas Rukia. Mais bon le poème est zoli.

* * *

Rukia tendit sa main vers l'unique fenêtre de la tour, cherchant entre ses doigts les derniers rayons du soleil. Quand le crépuscule eut fini sa terrible course elle se laissa tomber au sol, imaginant nombre de fois le son que ferait son cœur à son dernier battement.

« Ne suis-je pas déjà morte? »

Elle tourna sur le côté, effleurant les dalles sombres de sa prison.

« La raison pour

Laquelle l'être humain

Garde encore espoir

Est qu'il ne peut point

Voir la mort... »

Rukia inspira soudainement, les larmes effleurant ses cils.

« Nii-sama... Puis-je trouver l'espoir? »

* * *

Comment ça c'était court ? Drabble mes chéris, Drabble.

En avant les histoires !


	4. Chapitre 3 - Inoue Orihime

Tome 3

_**Inoue Orihime**_

Warning : Un jour je ferais un drabble gentil et mignon.

Note : K.

J'ai comme l'impression de m'être trompée quelque part...

* * *

Nous sommes différents. Tous. Nous sommes fait de chair et de sang. Tous. Nous aimons, passionnément, nous haïssons passionnément. Tous. Nous cherchons un quelconque bonheur. Tous. Nous sommes étranger à l'autre. Tous.

Je ne te connais pas. Ce que je vois est ton enveloppe. Ce que je sens est l'illusion de se que je suis. Ce que tu es est enfoui.

J'aimerais être vide, loin de ce que je suis, pour pouvoir peut-être toucher ce qui ne me ressemble pas. Alors seulement, je te connaîtrais.

Ses cheveux roux s'étalaient sur le verre froid et son souffle s'écrasa contre la vitre du bus. Dans un murmure elle lança à une ombre au loin :

« Si j'étais la pluie,

Pourrais-je toucher

Le cœur de quelqu'un

À l'image de la pluie qui

Réussit à réunir le ciel et

La terre éternellement

Distant ?... »

J'aimerais entrechoquer nos mondes, sans le voir ni le comprendre. Éternellement.

* * *

J'espère juste que le soleil va rester un peu sur la France. Pitié.

A demain les n'amis !


	5. Chapitre 4 - Uryu Ishida

**Tome 4**

**Uryu Ishida**

Warning : K+

Note : Toi, j't'aime bien mon gars.

* * *

Nous sommes de même consistance. Nous avons la même volonté.

Dans notre regard brille un feu semblable.

Tes mains sont aussi rugueuses que les miennes sont fines. Dans la victoire elles ont le même geste. Ton visage est aussi expressif que le mien s'éprend de la glace. Dans le repos ils sont miroirs. Rien ne devrait être autre qu'ignorance.

Pourtant. Pourtant nous en sommes là. Comme des frères jumeaux que tous oppose. Comme un corps qui se déchire pour suivre deux chemins.

Ishida trembla la joue rouge sous le coup de son père. Il ferma les yeux et monta dans sa chambre.

Shinigami. Quincy.

De l'ignorance, à la colère. De la colère au premier coup. Du premier coup, au premier rire. Du premier rire à la fraternité. Je ne suis pas ton ami. Je ne suis pas ton amour. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Je tangue entre les trois, j'hésite, me lance et me fourvoie. Je tombe, tu me relèves. Tu tombes, je te relève. Comme un frère, un pilier. Comme un frère qu'on a jeté de l'autre côté.

Sa main trembla un instant, comme hésitant à écrire les prochains mots. La plume fut levée, trempée dans l'encre et posée sur le papier blanc.

« On s'attire mutuellement,  
Comme des gouttes d'eau,  
Comme des planètes

On se rejette l'un l'autre,  
Comme des aimants, comme  
Les couleurs de la peau… »

* * *

… Bref... C'est cool la vie. Même qu'hier des gamins ont fait éclaté des feux d'artifice en bas de la rue, juste quand j'écrivais : Comme des planètes ! A 1heure du matin. Heureusement que je dormais pas tiens.

Demain demain, lalala !


	6. Chapitre 5 - Sado

**Tome 5**

**Sado**

Warning : K

Note : J'ai oublié le reste de son nom. Et merde.

* * *

Sado relisait son texte d'anglais. Un mot inconnu s'étalait entre les caractères bien apprit durant ses leçons. Duality. Du-a-li-ty. La dualité. Il murmura plusieurs fois le mot à voix basse.

« Dualité. Dualité. »

Un sourire calme s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres. Un mot parfait pour le définir. Son être était dualité. Son âme, calme et protectrice s'était trompée de corps lui semblait-il. Sans Ichigo il n'aurait sûrement jamais pu comprendre aussi profondément l'équilibre qui le constituait.

« Dualité. »

Explain the concept of duality. Un exercice ardu. Pourtant il n'étala pas les mots sur des pages entières et fourbu d'encre. Non. Sa large main enserra lentement un crayon, et il apposa lettre sur lettre.

« Je ne peux pas te

Protéger sans serrer

Un sabre dans mes mains.

Or je ne peux point

T'embrasser le sabre

À la main. »

Il n'avait pas mieux.

* * *

Même que j'ai toujours pas le reste de son nom. Faudra que je cherche. Un jour.

Le prochain mesdames et messieurs est genre super court. Mais celui d'après rattrape le coup. Promis.


	7. Chapitre 6 -Kisuke Urahara

Tome 6

_**Kisuke Urahara**_

Warning : K

Note : Kisuke est juste un personnage trop cool. Je le maîtrise pas du tout. Ce cooouuunard.

* * *

"Oui… Nous n'avons point de destinée  
Ensevelis que nous sommes dans  
L'ignorance et dans l'horreur, seuls  
Quelques malheureux parmi nous perdent  
L'équilibre et tombent dans ce torrent  
Boueux qu'on appelle la destinée…"

Parfois, Kisuke se levait en pleine nuit, les muscles crispés sous les cauchemars. Alors il marchait et paressait dans le jardins, répétant ses quelques phrases. Il se repassait les scènes du passé, fermait les yeux aux mensonges du présent et souriait sinistrement sur les épreuves du futur.

Alors il tournait lentement sur lui même et reprenait son sourire énigmatique en serrant dans sa main sa belle benihime. Il murmurait une ou deux phrases sans réel sens et retournait se prélasser dans son lit. Tout était alors oublier. Pourtant, quand il regardait la belle Yoruchi il ne pouvait empêcher cette question. Alors ouvrait les lèvres et chantonnait.

"Sommes nous tomber Yoru-chaaan ?"

* * *

Prochainement sur vos écran d'ordinateur : Byakuya Kuchiki et les glaçon qui vont avec. Hum.


	8. Chapitre 7 - Byakuya Kuchiki

**Tome 7**

**Byakuya Kuchiki**

Warning : T

Note: Ceci contient sûrement une relation entre deux hommes, non graphique. Je vous prierais de ne point lire ci cela vous déplaît.

* * *

Byakuya avait un cœur de pierre. Froid. Terrifiant de beauté dans son stoisme. Accablant de noblesse glacial. Tout cela était bien connu. Partout dans le seireitei les hommes et les femmes tremblaient entre le désir et la peur de subir le regard du redouté Capitaine de la sixième division.

Jamais un tel homme ne s'approchait volontairement de la vermine braillante. Alors quand chaque année la chevelure parfaitement lisse du Noble passait les portes de la onzième divisions, chaque homme qui le croisait semblait sur le point de mourir sous le choc. Pourtant, après autant d'année ils devraient avoir l'habitude, mais non. L'étonnement ne semblait jamais les quitter.

Après tout personne n'avait répondu à la grande question. Pourquoi le tant redouté Byakuya Kuchiki venait chaque année, le même jour, à la même heure rendre visite au tout autant redouté Zaraki Kenpachi ?

Une coupe de saké devant lui Byakuya poussa un soupir très bas, cédant un peu à l'énervement.

«Vos murs sont bien fins, Capitaine. »

Un rire rauque lui répondit.

« Bois, ils finirons bien par partir, comme chaque année. »

Les cheveux noirs volèrent gracieusement de gauche à droite sous l'impulsion de leur possesseur.

« Ils restent toujours plus longtemps. Aucun de mes hommes n'oserait faire ça. »

Kenpachi finit sa coupe et se gratta pensivement la mâchoire. Un rictus prit place sur son visage.

« Ouais, ils sont bien trop couard pour ça. »

Byakuya releva vivement le visage, fusillant du regard l'homme qui médisait sur sa division.

« Ils sont censé. Vos hommes ne sont pas courageux, ni même téméraire. Ils sont tellement emplit d'admiration pour votre personne qu'ils se laisseraient volontairement être corrigé par votre sabre. »

Derrière le bois, quelques cris rageur fusèrent et après un coup violent dans le mur de la part de Kenpachi les quelques voyeurs fuirent dans demander leurs restes. Byakuya leva sa coupe à son tour dans un geste parfaitement exécuté.

« Peut-être pas si admiratif que ça. »

Zaraki fit un son entre un gloussement et un éclat de rire, ce qui en soit était flippant, et frappa du plat de la main plusieurs fois sur le sol.

« Dégage le Bonze! »

Un jurons plus tard et ils entendirent les pas d'un homme détaler.

« Nous sommes seuls. »

La phrase était inutile, mais Byakuya consentit à se détendre, avalant rapidement quelques gorgés d'alcool. Il resta en position formelle sur ses jambes mais relâcha les muscles de ses épaules et de son dos.

Zaraki s'était lever, allant chercher une autre bouteille. Il se rassit, sans gloire, s'affalant presque sur le sol. Sa main se leva et attrapant la bouteille il remplit sa coupe. Lentement il rapprocha le goulot du récipient à présent vide de Byakuya et s'arrêta, frôlant juste le bord. Son œil dériva jusqu'au visage composé de son hôte et s'arrêta définitivement en croisant une orbe sombre, teinté de violet.

Byakuya sentit sa respiration se couper. Comme à chaque fois pensa-t-il, nerveux. Le jeu était instauré dès qu'il posait un pied dans cette pièce, mais il ne commençait vraiment que sous l'impulsion de l'autre Capitaine. Bientôt il sentit son souffle devenir agiter et délibéra la victoire à l'homme, détournant le regard. Aussitôt un sourire accrocha les lèvres de Zaraki.

« Enlève-les » Aboya-t-il, le ton sec.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il crispa ses doigts. Habituellement, ce geste venait bien plus tard. Ses mains se levèrent et effleurèrent ses longs cheveux sombre jusqu'à atteindre ses Kenseikan. En quelques mouvements ceux-ci tombèrent sur le sol, et ce bruit, comme chaque année, résonna dans son cœur.

Kenpachi fronça les sourcils sincèrement étonné de voir cette expression sur le visage habituellement froid du noble.

«Tu le sens hein ? » Les mots étaient sombres, teintés de moqueries.

Byakuya se renfrogna, ne comprenant pas la phrase et releva le visage, défiant l'autre homme du regard.

« Wow, Ce regard, je l'aime bien. Mais l'autre... » Il s'approcha encore son nez touchant presque celui de son invité. Et les mots s'enchaînèrent, cruels. « Tu me l'avais jamais montré Byakuya. Cette gueule que t'as tiré. Pitoyable. C'est comme si tu t'arrachais toi même ta fierté. Si tu es venu pour ça, autant aller voir un autre. On aurait presque pu te voir chialer. »

Byakuya recula, comme frappé. Il se reconstitua un visage de glace et sortit rapidement alignant shunpo sur shunpo. Arrivé dans une rue déserte il se permit une minute de réflexion. Sa main monta jusqu'à ses cheveux maintenant libre de toute entrave et il glissa ses doigts entres les mèches, songeur. Devrait-il rebrousser chemin ? Après tant d'année, pouvait-il briser ce rituel juste sur une de ses... Faiblesses. Ces moments, ou il laissait derrière lui, noblesse et loi, ne devenant qu'un homme. Un jour, un misérable jour où son amour s'était à jamais envolé. Un jour qu'il laissait entre les mains puissantes d'un seul leva les yeux sur le ciel à présent sombre. Il ne pleurait pas. Jamais une larme ne viendrait s'aventurer sur sa joue. Jamais sa tristesse ne s'écoulera ainsi. Il se l'était juré.

"Hisana..."

Une main lourde et calleuse s'écrasa sur épaule et il se raidit imperceptiblement, sa façade hautaine bien en place. Une voix rauque loin de ses accents habituellement fou s'éleva, calme.

« Nous ne devons jamais verser de larmes.

Les larmes ne sont rien d'autre que  
La défaite du corps contre le cœur."

Byakuya recula, son dos venant frapper le torse puissant derrière lui. Il tendit encore plus son visage en arrière, jusqu'à atteindre le regard de l'autre homme. Et sa propre voix, plus faible qu'à l'accoutumé répondit.

"Elles constituent la preuve que garder un  
Cœur ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à s'affaiblir."

La main glissa le long de son bras, et le visage de l'homme s'abaissa à son tour, ses lèvres venant frôler la chevelure sombre.

"Ton cœur est fort, il te montre les barrières entre la loi, et la foi."

Alors qu'il enserrerait ses doigts et que leurs visages se trouvaient, les lèvres s'ouvrirent une dernière fois contre les siennes.

"Tu devrais avoir foi en ton cœur, aucune larme ne te rendra celui que tu étais, pas même si elles étaient versées par amour."

Et Byakuya se dit, entre deux baisers, que ses larmes étaient présentes, entre leurs lèvres liées, chaque mot de douleur était une larme que Kenpachi acceptait d'avaler à jamais.

* * *

Mmh... Byakuya est pas si simple que ça à écrire. Aaaarg.


End file.
